


Wham. Gotcha!

by Broiler747



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Sin City - All Media Types, The Darkness (Games)
Genre: Action, Dark, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Белл беснуется. Она танцует. Она чертова Мэрилин Монро в своей разодранной юбке. Но если бы выстрелила на десять минут раньше, то у нас был бы шанс уйти тихо.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Wham. Gotcha!

Блэкгейт и психушка Аркхэм всегда были бесполезным балластом, камнем на шее Готэма. Я это усвоила. С каждым доставленным в полицию рецидивистом все больше понимала, что моя работа уже ничего не значила для общественности. Правосудие преобразилось. Последние несколько десятилетий, подпитываясь взятками и деятельностью нечистых на руку бюрократов, оно поменяло принцип работы. Он стал напоминать электробритву. Пойманного с трудом психа практически через месяц после ареста выпускала на волю комиссия по досрочному освобождению, сколько бы пожизненных сроков ему или ей не значилось. Ситуация ухудшалась с каждым днем. Отбросы не убывали. Их становилось еще больше.

Решение проблемы появилось из ниоткуда. Я не смогла помешать этому. Мои связи не помогли остановить безумие… Последняя ревизионная проверка наконец-то вынесла долгожданное решение — «не в состоянии содержать заключенных». Совет попечителей никогда бы не добился такого вердикта, не вмешайся в эту проблему политика. Новый мэр Готэма, Квинси Шарп, выкупил ради благих намерений трущобы Старого Города, назвав новую тюрьму Аркхэм Сити. Безумец-доктор Хьюго Стрейндж стал главным надзирателем сомнительного заведения. Это мучило меня, вызывало самые нелепые подозрения. И, как оказалось, не зря.

Единственным показателем безопасности тюрем для меня была и остается Кристина Белл. Она всегда сбегала. Находила любые лазейки. Ее ничто не останавливало раньше. И сейчас ее нет рядом со мной, чтобы объяснить, что к чему… Руководство тюрьмы — безумцы. Они превратили трущобы в пыточную. В этом месте убивают людей. От него все держатся подальше. Но главным, как ни странно, теперь для меня оставалось не это. Приоритеты давно сместились.

Альфред не захотел говорить со мной, когда я собиралась туда. Ему не по душе моя настойчивость. Разочаровался во мне как и все. Поддержал мое звание одиночки, бросив мне напоследок:

— Джокер обманывает вас, мисс Уэйн. Нет нужды возвращаться за ней.

Прекрасный способ закончить дружбу с воспитанницей и уйти на пенсию. Повелся на слухи, старый дурак! Я не могла смириться. Шесть долгих месяцев без единого намека… Зеленая дрянь заявила о себе сразу же, как я пересекла ограждение Сити. Ее сигналы о помощи стали чем-то само собой разумеющимся за годы общения. Не без сложностей. В этот раз решила пальнуть мне под ноги из снайперской винтовки на удаленном доступе. Слова нам не нужны.

Белл выделяется среди других психов своим безумием. Оно ее подводит. Ведьма, хищница ломающая жизни. Никогда ради власти, часто ради выгоды и всегда для развлечения. Каждый раз при таком сигнале, я знаю, что нужно спешить… Не может выйти на улицу. Все слишком плохо.

Бэтмобиль заносило на каждом повороте. Я надеялась успеть; не знала, что обнаружу на месте. Выслеживать подручных с воздуха и осматриваться по сторонам выходило плохо. Слишком шумно вырубала клоунов. Наверное, хотела быть замеченной… Ненавижу, когда у меня сдают нервы. Ненавижу ее.

Извечный телохранитель Квинн огрел меня битой по голове сразу же, как я пробралась в ее ставку. Незабываемое ощущение, будто бы на асфальт уронили стеклянную бутылку, доверху наполненную гвоздями. Один удар можно было бы стерпеть, но шесть подряд вывели меня из строя.

Кристина Белл всегда умела ярко проявить свою привязанность, используя чужие руки. Опытный манипулятор — выставила его за дверь сразу же, как он исполнил приказ. А говорят, что у нее есть склонность к мазохизму. Вынуждена не согласиться… Когда я открываю глаза, то не могу высвободить руки; она сама меня связывала. Прилепила к инвалидному креслу так, будто бы обмазывала паутиной. Гнев меня переполняет. Можно сказать, она все сделала правильно. Или я бы убила ее. У Белл особая тактика в общении со мной: прятаться всякий раз, когда ее дела плохи. Сейчас они настолько плохи, что не нуждаются в подробном описании. Она напоминает внешним видом только что окоченевший труп. Меня удивляет то, что она еще способна передвигаться без чужой помощи. Стараюсь сфокусироваться на ее лице. Оно искажено, как и все в том месте, где она отсиживается последнее время, отказываясь от здравого смысла, как от сильнодействующего снотворного. Лицо ее уродливо, и я не узнаю его черт. Грудь сдавливает от таких наблюдений.

— Можешь звать меня Джокер, — напоминает свою любимую игру в имена, присаживаясь ко мне на колени. Ее мерзкая зеленая шевелюра, на которой теперь появились проплешины, растрепана. Одна капризная прядь упала на лоб. Хочется оторвать этот куст от ее головы садовыми ножницами. Если она думает, что смотрится сейчас обворожительно, то пусть не делится этим вслух. Взгляд ее мечтателен и прожигает меня насквозь… Джокер всегда держится при Бэтвумен.

— У тебя отвратительное чувство юмора, Белл, — замечаю с иронией.

— Также как и у тебя, Мышка. Ты ведь все равно пришла, — с притворной грустью выдыхает, опуская голову ко мне на грудь.

— Пошли домой. Хватит этого, — спокойно пытаюсь воззвать к ней, изображая праведницу. Сумасшедшая меня прерывает, осторожно накрывая мои губы ладонью с волдырями. Еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не сплюнуть от этого прикосновения. Не представляю, как Квинн терпел тот запах, что источают ее язвы.

— Мии-иииилая! — поет безмозглая банши свою песню, — Все должно закончится там же, где и началось. Я поджимаю губы. Слушать эти пожелания в течение нескольких часов напоминают неделю в компании комаров и диких зверей глухой чащи леса. Она храбрится, думает, что самая умная. Думает, что дает мне шанс проявить себя. Планирует войну и разруху. Решает за двоих, как и в старые недобрые дни нашей вражды. Хочется высвободиться и бить ее до посинения, как в былые дни. Не будь она так уверена, что выгораживать меня — ее призвание, я бы нашла способ ее вылечить. Для этого у меня целый капитал.

— Ты просто дура, Кристина, — злюсь, не могу контролировать себя.

Обижается. Достает из-за пазухи пушку. Как и когда-то давно, я не могу с точностью сказать, где она их прячет… Подходит только одно слово, которое обычно в рифму для таких случаев. Она водит дулом по моему лицу с такой нежностью, будто бы это кончики ее пальцев. Отвратительное ощущение. Очерчивает взглядом все, до чего может дотянуться: потертую от времени маску летучей мыши, мои нахмуренные в недоумении брови, плотно сжатые губы. Ловит мой взгляд, который каждый раз в моменты ее безумия прожигает огнем. Зрачки расширяются, словно она нашла, на какое больное место надавить в этот раз. Не станет играть по правилам. Жаждет подчинить меня своей воле, как и всегда. Просто. Непробиваема.

Резко дергаю головой, зная, что Белл не выстрелит. Она бережет свои пули до последнего часа. В последнее время она не убивает без причины — людей в Аркхэм Сити мало, а она собирает армию. «Люби-ииимая». Язык не повернется ее так назвать сейчас. Она смеется моему движению, как, наверное, смеялся бы дьявол, поймавший в свои лапы новую душу; отбрасывает оружие в сторону, потом обвивает мою шею руками и шепчет на ухо:

— Давай подержимся за ручку, Бэтс? Или ты стесняешься?

— Если это тебе поможет, я не против, — отвечаю шуткой, раз ей так нравится издеваться.

— Ты бываешь романтичной. Так приятно. А значит, мой рыцарь, ты забодаешь для меня строптивого ученого из героических побуждений! — ласково бредит, захлебываясь слюной и размахивая руками, будто дирижирует, — Выманишь из ледяной пещеры и бросишь его тело к ногам своей дамы, вырвав из металлических пальцев утерянное снадобье…

Закончив свою речь, Белл утыкается лбом в мое плечо. Я впечатлена. Впервые вместо резюме мистера Фриза со сводкой преступлений за последний месяц слышу нечто подобное. Качаю головой. Даже не хочу знать, что они не поделили в этот раз. Джокер при смерти и все равно раздражает каждого. Делает это нарочно. Чего еще стоило ожидать от нее.

— Почему я должна тебе помогать? — не могу удержаться от шпильки. Она не отвечает. Дрожит в моих объятиях, как последний лист от порыва ветра на умирающем дереве. Хочет спрятать свою тревогу, не может показать мне, что у нее нет сил улыбаться. Она измучена, и я знаю, что сомневается, стоит ли ей исполнять задуманное. Моя вторая половина болеет, и мне передается часть ее боли. С тех пор как она исчезла из нашего дома, по ее действиям видно — она только и делает, что сомневается. Искать наперегонки Фриза вместе Харли Квинном — бестолковая идея. Хотелось бы, чтоб за нее поплатилась только одна из нас. Долгие прощания не в нашем характере. Слишком слезливо.

— Я буду рядом, — тихо произносит она, слегка касаясь моих губ своими и надеясь, что я прикрою глаза. Не замечу, как она с трудом откатывает инвалидное кресло к раскрытому окну.

Падение. Оно для меня стало привычным с тех пор, как я с ней… Я одна знаю, что сумасшедшая оказалась в Сити не по своей вине. Впервые беспощадная маньячка не убила того, кто был дорог мне. У нее часто бывают просветления. Удар о землю несильный. Приземление можно назвать мягким. Бывало хуже. Ощущаю тошноту, глаза слипаются…

_Барбара Гордон, двадцать пять лет… Маленькой Мыши обрезали крылья. Ее тело лежит передо мной на мокром, как после дождя, асфальте. Правда, воды здесь нет. Вид крови режет глаза; запах металла наполняет легкие. Выглядит Гордон так, будто бы ее рвал на части Крок, но это был безымянный убийца. И он уже сражен пулей ненормальной.  
Кристина кружит вокруг меня, наслаждаясь видом моей сгорбленной спины. Безумные зеленые глаза сияют от торжества. Ей не понятна моя скорбь. Это привычно. У меня нет задачи уродовать еще больше сумасшедшую за содеянное. Той место в больничной палате. Белл беснуется. Она танцует. Она чертова Мэрилин Монро в своей разодранной юбке. Но если бы выстрелила на десять минут раньше, то у нас был бы шанс уйти тихо. Парень все равно не смог связать и двух слов, чтоб выдать адресок своего нанимателя.  
— Ууууу, — откинув голову, раскатисто хохочет хищница, — Девушка помирает. Старуха остается жить.  
Ее ничто не изменит. Милосердие не в ее вкусе. Она поклонник теории Дарвина, говоря мне всякий раз, что естественный отбор — единственный критерий, по которому она выбирает себе друзей. Забавно. Ведь у этой Фантески никогда не было друзей, если не считать ее ручного Арлекина; легко внушаемого дауна, найденного ей среди торчков Старого Города.  
— Угомонись, — строго произношу я, будто бы умею успокаивать психованную. Порой, это так же просто, как сантехнику сделать операцию на мозге гаечным ключом. Она замирает на мгновение и прекращает свою пляску, но пушку не убирает. Печально кривит свои уродливые губы, красные, как и все в этом поганом переулке, будто действительно обижается. Наклонив голову, рассматривает мое лицо. Взгляд отражает воспоминания. Она мне сказала тогда, что разочарована в моей «дочурке». Признаться, я тоже. Барбаре не удалось вырубить всех клоунов, что выслала ей навстречу Белл, развлекаясь на День Всех Влюбленных, пытаясь выманить меня.  
— Ты не выслужишься теперь перед Гордоном, детка. Пути назад нет, — скупо выражает беспокойство обо мне.  
— Знаю, — отзываюсь сухо и киваю. Уже слышен вой полицейских сирен.  
Псих не профессионал, с ним нельзя вести дел; но смертоносный клоун в женском обличии сама задает тон этой беседы, хватая меня за перчатку.  
— Я никому не скажу, Бэтс.  
Следую зову ее бесстыжих глаз. У меня есть власть над ней. Ложь, которая росла с каждым часом, пока она была поблизости. Сила не в кулаках или оружии — сила в объятиях, в которых я сжимаю Белл, принимая неизбежное. Она всегда говорила мне, что сделает все ради меня. Я ей верю.  
Джеймс Гордон смотрит на меня с отвращением, когда снимает маску с лица Бэтгёрл. Раздавленный горем отец, который не примет извинений и раскаяния.  
В парках аттракционов происходит много аварий. В его понимании главной аварией является то, что Бэтвумен связала себя брачными клятвами с контрабандисткой Джокер. Пропахшая насквозь любовью сумасшедшей ночная мстительница не вызывает в нем восторга больше. Он надеялся, что непонятная ему связь продлится недолго; сейчас знает наверняка, что уничтожить обеих не так просто… Кристину Белл арестовали и переправили в лечебницу Аркхэм. Бэтвумен залегла на дно. Честный обмен._

Безумный смех пробуждает меня, как звон будильника. Раздражает донельзя. Меня еще никогда так часто не беспокоили галлюцинации… Поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая с себя щепки, проверяю с опаской свой список: бэтаранги, крюк, дымовые гранаты, плащ и мои лапы. Не знаю, чем занята Джокер в эти минуты. Может быть, охотится на Шарпа, может быть, пытается занять болтовней Стрейнджа. Кажется, мне уже все равно, чем она хочет развлекаться… Смешно. В этот раз из моего оборудования ее ничто не заинтересовало. Долго размышлять у меня нет времени. Каждая минута на счету. Стреляю крюком в небо и направляюсь в указанную сторону.

Сейчас чувствую, что схожу с ума. Это ненормально: спасать психованную дуру, вместо того, чтобы накрыть это место, разрушить до основания, как этого и требуется от Героя Готэма… Стоило пересмотреть завещание перед выходом на улицу.

Мое расследование начинается с посещения давно заброшенного здания полицейского департамента. На улице зима, а мне нужно искать самое мерзлое помещение в Сити. Но датчики не обманывают. Криогеник засел там. Что бы он не потребовал за свой живительный сироп, я исполню его капризы.

Перед входом меня встречают десять дегенератов, нанявшихся в подручные к Пингвину. Главный конкурент Белл в этой помойке. Кому как ни ему ставить палки в колеса. Проститутки, бандиты, наркоманы, продажные копы — все это наполняет улицы Аркхэм Сити, когда на них опускается мрак. Среди этих животных нет людей. Закон здесь олицетворяет не полиция. Закон здесь олицетворяют наемники, бестолковые, а потому не знающие милосердия. Злить их можно бесконечно. Что с ними не делай — никогда не жалко. Не мучит совесть. Толпа замечает меня и приветствует в своей прославленной манере. Безоружны на первый взгляд. Вспоминается оскал Кристины. Она не умеет улыбаться.

— Смотрите, кого принесло! — насмехается один.  
— Не ожидали встретить… — ржет другой.

Далее по цепочке каждый пытается вставить свое грозное слово. Должно впечатлять. Но меня — нет. Мои кулаки сжимаются автоматически. Дело привычки. Говорить с ними не стану. Есть только один язык, на котором они говорят без ошибок. Жест служит приглашением, которое они принимают. Окружили. Да начнется танец. Моя постоянная партнерша сейчас не в состоянии встать со своего места.

 **Раз.** Заносит надо мной руку, которую я перехватываю. Тут же получает тройной перелом, ударяясь головой об асфальт.  
 **Два.** Кидается на меня, раскинув руки, как медведь лапы. Бэтаранг, запущенный в лицо, отбрасывает его к стене.  
 **Три.** Замешкался. Я самостоятельно притягиваю его к себе крюком, вырубая одним ударом.  
 **Четыре.** Пытается запустить в меня баллон с пропаном. Получает его обратно, на голову.  
 **Пять.** Этот тоже пытается приобнять, но со спины. Пара ударов локтями в челюсть отбивают у него это желание.  
 **Шесть.** Побегает, пытается сбить с ног. Оглушаю плащом.  
 **Семь.** Вытаскивает заточку. Без нее он не справляется…  
 **Восемь. Девять**. Оба пытаются меня схватить, но сталкиваются лбами. Я быстрее.  
 **Десять.** Бежит от меня в ужасе.

В этот же миг начинает дрожать земля. Взрыв. Оборачиваюсь, упуская беглеца. Белл уничтожила единственный мост, ведущий к ее логову. Возвращаться придется по воздуху. Летящие осколки напоминают салюты, которые она устраивала всякий раз, когда мы начинали традиционные догонялки в Аркхэмовской лечебнице. Тот, кто хоть один раз устроил взрыв, не возьмет в руки пистолет. Не то ощущение… Не время для этих воспоминаний.

Неумолкающая ни на секунду рация, которую оборонил убежавший язык, раскрывает подробности. Мистер Фриз давно схвачен Пингвином. Он засел в музее на Парковой Улице, поближе к своему Айсберг Лаунж. Предсказуемо. Пробраться к нему мешает кодовый замок, который охраняют три электронных цербера — ворованные армейские глушители сигналов. Даже не удивляюсь. Как и всегда я недооцениваю ее. Белл снова затевает свою любимую игру. Звонит каждые две минуты, надоедая своей заботой, пытаясь создать впечатление у зрителей, что интересуется только поисками лекарства. Я не выдерживаю после пятнадцатого вызова. Набираю ее в ответ, но она не берет трубку. Играется. Старая привычка. Уничтожив очередной ретранслятор Пингвина, слышу, как она звонит снова. Впервые вовремя поднимаю трубку. Мне не хочется жалеть ее. Тварь.

— Я устала от твоего дотошного внимания, Белл. Займись наложением грима, — по старой-доброй привычке превращаю свой голос в грозное рычание. Ее это давно уже не впечатляет. На той стороне раздается кашель сравнимый с ударами града о кровлю, будто бы она пытается выплюнуть легкие. Отвратительный звук, от которого идут трещинами не только мои уши. Так она теперь смеется.

— Люблю, когда ты злишься, — говорит, стараясь выровнять голос.

— Мне нравится, когда ты занята разрушением мира во время моей работы, — намекаю на то, что я бы очень хотела побыть в уединении.

— Это будет уже очень скоро. Буду молчать вечность, — цокает Белл. Опять издевается.

— Не. Надейся. — выделяя оба слова, угрожаю ей.

— Не играй со смертью, родная. Я знаю, она близко, — тянет на философию, надо же…

— Раньше не замечала у тебя смирения! — бешенство застилает мои глаза, ее язык умеет больно задеть самолюбие; использую то же самое: — Где оно было, когда ты свалилась ко мне на голову в рождественскую ночь?!

— Ты даже не пыталась в тот момент выглядеть обиженной! — легкомысленно выдыхает она.

— Прекрати это! — не выдерживаю; нет сил терпеть ее бред.

Кристина Белл. Порой ей нужно только пойти на поводу у своих желаний. И снова как ни в чем не бывало. Она бросает трубку первой.

Музей встречает меня титанической тушей Соломона Гранди. Тупой амбал, который не может умереть. Мне даже завидно. К его руками прикреплены два металлических шара на цепочке. Кистень один и кистень два. Средневековая сбруя мешает ему высвободится. Он запутан в ней. То, что является его оружием, одновременно служит и колодками.

— Я здесь ради Фриза. Но теперь прихвачу и тебя, Кобблпот… — грозно, пафосно, таинственно, по-геройски. Хоть кто-то должен дрожать от этого рычания. Кукловод стоит чуть выше арены, куда сбросил меня, открыв люк в полу. Он удерживает пульт, управляющий генераторами, от которых подпитывается эта экзотическая зверюшка. Может быть, Освальд Честерфилд Кобблпот достаточно умен, но оставлять рядом с зомби его же дефибриллятор… Ничего, не буду ему говорить. Так даже проще.

— Спорим, Бэтвумен, такой срани ты еще не видела, а? — хохочет одержимый, предвкушая легкую победу.

Молчу. Пингвин не упустит шанса понаблюдать за этим боем. А раз он будет стоять на месте, то не придется бегать за ним по всему Сити. Зомби тем временем ревет и подступает ближе, напоминая мне особенности своего жизненного цикла. Не хочу видеть иронии в его считалочке… Он агрессивен. Его разбудили после стольких лет сна. Неубиваемый монстр. Но какой зверь не поладит с такой очаровательной девочкой, как я?

— В понедельник родился, — делает первый шаг, от которого дрожит земля.  
— Во вторник крестился, — пытается высвободить правую клешню.  
— В среду женился, — теперь левую.  
— В четверг занемог, — натягивает цепь.  
— В пятницу слег! — подошел достаточно близко. Могу видеть глаза зверя.  
— В субботу скончался! — громыхает последние слова, задерживая сжатый кулак перед моим лицом.

Злись на меня, Гранди. Выпускай пар. Главное, правильно выбрать место драки. Запускаю в него бэтаранг и слышу недовольный рев. Он размахивает своим оружием, не соображая, что творит. Уворачиваться от его ударов не так сложно, как кажется пернатому наблюдателю. Чудовище само рушит то, что может его спасти. Когда со страшным треском Гранди ломает последний источник питания и падает, пернатый ублюдок пытается от меня удрать. Бесполезно. Пингвины не умеют летать. Я же стреляю крюком в стену и сбиваю того с ног, приземляясь рядом с его любимым аквариумом.

— Когда я чего-то не знаю, то нахожу того, кто умнее меня, и задаю ему вопросы. Ты удивишься, но сейчас я тоже хочу услышать ответ. Где Фриз? — с серьезной миной в который раз достаю карлика вопросом, удерживая его за ногу над пастью его же собственной акулы, слушая визги и мольбы о пощаде. Он не ожидал встречи со мной, как и многие в Сити. Он очень удивлен и подавлен. Но, как и любой хищник, видит мое разбитое состояние. Мою беспомощность. Решает отыграться.

— Хах, стерва. Ты не спасешь свою блядь. Давно уже разобрали этот холодильник на детали, — зло и необдуманно швыряет мне в лицо.

Не могу показать своей дрожи, вызванной этим признанием. Грудь сдавливает от боли. Все знают. Каждый… Черт… Он не успевает крикнуть еще раз. Собственный зверек проглатывает его с особым аппетитом, утягивая в пучину. Впервые я смотрю на чью-то смерть без отвращения. Думаю, Белл обрадуется тому, что теперь на одного конкурента в ее игрищах меньше. Мне уже все равно. Когда я направляюсь к ней, то меня накрывает несварение. Люциус предупреждал, что такое будет случаться. Кевлар слишком плотно прилегает к телу и не защищает от боли в эти моменты. Глупость.

— Давай же, черт тебя дери. Дыши. Дай сердцу успокоиться… Ты нужна ей, — шепчу под нос, сдерживая крики. Эта боль не отрезвляет. Неважно. Теперь ничто не имеет значения. Нужно подниматься с асфальта. Замечаю один пропущенный вызов от Белл. Она присылала мне песню в своем собственном исполнении. Музыка Уитни Хьюстон еще никогда не звучала так зловеще. Поздно устраивать супружеские перепалки. Лекарства нет…

Крыша Чудо-башни. Не стала меня ждать; навестила Хьюго Стрейнджа первой, разнеся его кабинет к чертям. Не могу ее осуждать. Переманила на свою сторону всех мерзавцев, каких смогла отыскать. У доктора не было шансов. У его шестерки, Шарпа, тоже не было туза в рукаве. Заключенных всегда больше, чем тюремщиков. Хаос состоялся. Не стану никого спасть. Не стану отчаянно пытаться найти того, кто решил настроить против меня принципиального комиссара и весь мир в придачу. Удача не на моей стороне. Наемники Джокер спустились в метро, чтобы как следует поиздеваться над ниндзя, принадлежащих третьему основателю Аркхэм Сити, стоявшему в стороне все это время и наблюдавшему зверства из укрытия. Только одно имя — Ра’с аль Гул. Он всегда пытался привлечь меня на свою сторону. Сделать своей наследницей. Будто бы родной дочери, Талии, ему не доставало. Однажды, угрожая мне убить ее, он сказал мне: «Принимай условия. Или я убью единственного человека, которого ты когда-либо любила». Тогда он ошибся. Сейчас же я стараюсь не задаваться вопросом о том, как он узнал правду. Меня он не получит.

До чего же Белл старомодна. Прогнала всех и освободила мне путь. Вызвала на крышу, как и тогда. Реконструирует первое свидание. Не только я скрытый романтик в этом городе. В воздухе чувствуется тоска; почти невесомая. Скоро все закончится.

— Ты принесла мне хотя бы сигареты? — спрашивает Белл своим нетипичным, тихим тоном, словно понимает, за какие грехи в этот раз ей придется поплатиться. Она стоит спиной, не хочет разворачиваться ко мне. Голова опущена, будто бы желает исповедоваться. На самом деле ее мучит горечь поражения. Ее белая рубашка промокла от дождя; пропиталась водой, как кухонная губка. Но у Джокер всегда жар, она не чувствует холода. Болезнь ее выжигает уже давно. Какой дрянью ее только не накачивали в лабораториях Стрейнджа. Она мне говорила, что состав называется Титан. Зеленая жижа, как ее волосы. Они похожи на тину сейчас… Мы на дне, дорогая, и в этот раз не выкарабкаемся. Пламя поглотит нас обеих. К сожалению, даже для супер-героев случаются неисправимые сложности. «Зеленая мразь», — отмечаю для себя, подбираясь к ней ближе. По ней видно, что она не хочет принимать неизбежное в одиночестве. Это не про нее.

— Если ты снова начнешь мне рассказывать о своих психах в дурдоме, то завязывай. Слышала не раз! — сурово обращаюсь к ней. Я не могу показывать, что я еле переставляю ноги; накатывает слабость.

— А ты поняла суть? — слабо усмехнувшись, спрашивает Белл.

— Никогда не слушала внимательно. Скручивать тебя намного интереснее, — делаю ей одолжение и опускаю руки на ее плечи.

— Я про то, что ты откажешься от меня! — судорожно выдыхая, разворачивается ко мне лицом.

— Уверена? — удивление, могу чувствовать только удивление…

— Я знаю это, Бэтс, — горько сглатывает она. В неверии качаю головой. Ее тупость меня разрывает на части. Ненавижу ее тупость.

— Зря уверена, — спокойно напоминаю ей.

— Прис… Уйди. Это мое решение, — неизвестно зачем просит она.

— Хочу увидеть вместе с тобой, как погаснет фонарь первого психа, — стараясь говорит на ее языке, подбираю верную фразу. Ненавижу ее шутки.

— Ты не доживешь до утра, — очень тихо, совсем на нее не похоже. Заметила. Удивлена виду моих побелевших губ и тянет ко мне руки.

— Мыши — ночные звери. Они не любят света, — улыбаюсь только уголком губ, замечая знакомый безумный блеск ее глаз. Старая подруга, которая смогла прибрать сердце к рукам. Вырвать его из груди, будто оно всегда принадлежало ей. Сейчас стоит признаться, что это так. Оно замедляет ход, его рваные удары отдаются умирающими стонами в моей голове.

— Ты всегда будешь моей, — нежно произносит она.  
— Всегда, — отвечаю ей так же.  
— И никогда, — дергано улыбается Белл.

Готэм славится своей скрытностью. Город всегда что-то прячет ото всех. Если повернуть в один из темных переулков, то можно отыскать что угодно… Все что угодно. Две фигуры сумеречных уродов, сплели друг друга в романтичном порыве обожания, целуя губы друг друга, словно могли стать когда-нибудь обычной парой. Это смешит нас обеих. Всегда смешило.

Она впервые обнимает меня, как улыбчивая домохозяйка, а не криминальный босс; цепляется за мои плечи, передавая мне в руки свою дамскую осу. У нее больше нет сил стоять на ногах. Она говорит мне, что любит меня… И на глазах у меня выступают слезы. На ее оружии никогда не бывает глушителя. Его отсутствие превращает выстрел в громко выкрикнутое проклятие. И пока она умирает, я держу ее в объятиях.

Справедливость не восторжествует. Она плюнет на наши могилы в лице Джеймса Гордона, который обнаружит оба тела к утру. У нас с Белл это всегда было общим — мы не любим принимать лекарства, когда больны.

— _…Скольких бы ты ни спасала. Ясно? В эту ночь. В другую…_

— _…Знаете, когда я поняла, чем больна? В ту ночь я повстречала Квинна… Кха-кха-кхе…_

Готэм пачкает всех, кого не может сразить. Этот подлый город не спрашивает разрешения. В нем нет места герою.

***

Сидели уже где-то два часа. Даже белый потолок от скуки, наверное, сыпался.

— Незадолго до смерти отец сказал мне: «Кристина, от судьбы не уйти, но попытаться ты обязана». Тогда я не понимала о чем он… Нечто внутри меня… Нечто ужасное…

Профессор Хьюго Стрейндж, слушая очередной поток бреда, устало потер виски, смотря на пациентку перед собой, как на сломанный калькулятор, который не может сложить 2 и 2.

— Оно вырвалось… — стеклянные глаза ожили и окрасились во все оттенки гнева. — И заставило меня смотреть, как моей любимой вышибают мозги, прямо у меня на глазах! — яростно выплюнула ненормальная, вскинув руки, прожигая ненавистью глаза напротив.

— Мисс Белл… — строго начал было лечащий врач, но его, как обычно, прервали.

— Потом тьма дала мне силу отомстить. Такое можно увидеть только в кошмарах! — продолжила бесноваться она, но уже спокойнее, будто смакуя свое преимущество, все еще сверкая глазами. Стрейндж покачал головой. Снял очки и с силой надавил на глаза. Очередной рецидив. Просто бесполезно. Он жестом подзывает санитаров, которые заботливо скручивают мисс Белл, вкалывая снотворное, а потом отводят до палаты.

Кристина не видит разницы. Ей снится очередной безумный сон, в котором она один из боссов мафии Готэма. В нем она пытается отомстить, выследить того ублюдка, который посмел тронуть ее Бэтвумен. Этот урод решил уничтожить их танцы, их игры, их взаимную неприязнь! Как это ничтожество только смогло дотронуться своими грязными пальцами того, что не касалось никого, кроме них двоих! …Или нет? Все было по-другому. Сначала она добивалась внимания Мыши: взрывала ради нее здания, убивала людей, насиловала население своими выходками. И это она умерла, став для своей заклятой «подруги» страшной галлюцинацией, не дающей покоя? Кажется, в той компании еще был певец с инициалами Х.А., здоровяк-боксер, мерзкий старикашка и чучело, сбежавшее из цирка… Бэтс на нее обиделась и заперла здесь, чтоб та не мешала ей спокойно сгореть в одиночестве. Теперь уже Принцесса Преступного мира жалела, что взяла за основной принцип своего мышления постоянно рассказывать одну и ту же историю на разный лад. Сомнения. Не про Джокер.

В этих снах она скучает, не находит себе места. У нее есть все: банда, просторный дом, друзья, даже почему-то пожилой Квинн, который всегда поддержит советом. Но нет Бэтвумен. Страдания, боль потери — это все, что ей осталось. Регулярно она подходит к своему столу, где стоит смазанная фотография, и печально вздыхает, разрываясь от отчаяния. Слезы почти каждый раз затуманивают обзор, закрывая от нее любимое лицо в ушастой маске.

— Сегодня я опять тебя видела. В переулке. И на крыше. Это было почти наяву… Как будто ты в самом деле была там… — горестно говорит Джокер, оглаживая ладонями рамку, слегка касаясь губ на фотографии указательным пальцем.

— Я каждый день думаю о тебе. Каждое мгновение, — быстро смахивая подступающие слезы, жалуется авторитет, неизвестно к кому обращаясь.

— Не изводи себя воспоминаниями, — окликает ее голос догадливого, как все приближенные, помощника-клоуна. Джокер нехотя отрывается от своего занятия, аккуратно возвращая фотографию в рамке на положенное ей место, снова обращая усталый взгляд к избитому сюжету, к старому разговору, который не может выкинуть из головы.

— Она умерла, мисс Джей. Бэтвумен уже нет много лет, — напоминает этот слизняк.

— Хочешь взять меня на слабо? — зло усмехается Белл. Она уверена, что все еще в своем уме.

Сейчас она преследует Братство, которое пытается отобрать у нее новое оружие. Ее тьму. То, что должно стать местью всему миру за смерть любимой Мыши.

_Принцесса Преступного мира рыщет по темным улицам, надеясь наткнуться на Героиню хотя бы еще раз. Случайно заходит в старое, заброшенное кафе. Вот она! Уши, плащ, маска — все на месте.  
— Бэтс! — не веря себе, восклицает Белл. Ее Героиня сидит за столиком и улыбается вошедшей. Что может быть лучше?  
— Здравствуй, Джокер, — поднялась готэмская линчевательница со своего места и подошла ближе. — Почему так долго? — обеспокоенно спросила она, внимательно рассматривая ее лицо.  
— Бэтси! — радостно каркает, как ворона, сумасшедшая, вешаясь любимой причинительнице добра на шею, чувствуя, что обнимают в ответ.  
— Ждала кого-то другого? — ухмыляясь в зеленые волосы, спрашивает Мышь.  
— Похоже, я окончательно рехнулась, поверив, что ты мертва, — тая от удовольствия, произносит ненормальная. В ту же минуту, приподнимая лицо влюбленной дурочки за подбородок, Героиня смотрит на нее уже серьезно. Улыбка Джокер слезает, когда она слышит очередное напоминание:  
— Я говорила тебе и повторю еще раз: это все ложь._

Она резко раскрывает глаза в одном из коридоров Аркхэма. Взгляд упирается в потолок. Бэтвумен снова рядом нет. Вокруг столпились другие пациенты, ошарашенно рассматривая растянувшуюся на полу.

— Стоп, вернись назад, ты, летучая крыса! — возмущается она, приходя в себя. — Да где я?! — рычит, поднимаясь и отталкивая от себя зевак. Появляются санитары, успокаивая ненормальных. К ней подходит один из них, который отдаленно напоминает комиссара Гордона.

— Ну вот, все закончилось, успокойся, Белл. Ты просто упала. Советую не бросать пить таблетки, что прописывает доктор Стрейндж.

— Ох… Джимбо… Я ничего не понимаю… Это что? — рассеянно тараторит помешанная. — Она меня снова меня поймала и оставил тут? — в ужасе хватаясь руками за лицо.

— У нас новая фантазия… — устало произносит непохожий на себя комиссар, пытаясь взять сумасшедшую за запястье.

— Это все тьма! Обман! Я точно знаю! — яростно кричит Кристина, отступая от того на шаг.

— Да что ж такое, Белл, — качает головой Джим, разъясняя как маленькой, — Это все твои ночные кошмары. Заканчивай.

— Что ты несешь, клякса-комиссар?! — упрямится она. Санитар Гордон взялся за переносицу.

— Простите, мисс. Ты совсем запуталась. Глупые сны вызваны болезнью. Но ты же ни черта не лечишься.

Джокер не могла убрать с лица недовольную мину. Гордон продолжил:

— Давай так. Сейчас ты принимаешь лекарство, а я не скажу доку про кошмар, договорились?

— Где Бэтвумен, Джимбо? — отчеканила сумасшедшая, принимая из рук утреннюю порцию, понимая, что ее не услышат, если не будет повиноваться. Косо поглядывая на своих коллег, Кристина все больше понимала, что здесь творится какой-то ужас. Загадочник, Пингвин, Памела, Квинн, мистер Фриз… Все, на кого натыкался взгляд, переменились. Она не помнила их такими.

— Ты про Уэйн что ли? Ох, господи, бедная работяга. Надо ж было ей с тобой связаться… — вздохнул санитар, наблюдая все свирепеющие глаза неадекватной. — Ждет тебя твоя Уэйн.

— Веди меня к ней, — глотая таблетки, жестко кинула Белл, не совсем понимая о ком идет речь.

Но это было зря. Она снова отключается, проваливаясь в сон… Перестрелки со старыми «друзьями» ее не забавляют. Убийства и бессмысленное насилие — тоже. Боль вечного одиночества среди этих людей выжигает изнутри. Что-то не так. Новая сила все больше разочаровывает. Джокер не может с ее помощью уничтожить весь мир разом — вот что ее раздражает!

Второй раз она увидела Мышь рядом с парком аттракционов.

_— Я помню день нашей встречи, ты помнишь?  
— Конечно, Прис, — нежно касаясь скулы возлюбленной, отозвалась Белл, с удивлением отмечая для себя незнакомое, казалось, имя.  
— Почему ты не со мной? — также печально спросила Бэтвумен, осторожно взяв одну из кистей Джокер, сжимая в своей ладони. У Клоунши застрял ком в горле. Боль вырвалась наружу.  
— Прости меня, я во всем виновата… — разрыдалась сумасшедшая, ощущая как Героиня медленно сгребает ее в объятия.  
— Вот бы все изменить! — плакала она, — Чтобы ты была жива. Это я должна…  
Договорить не дали. Бэтвумен запечатала ее губы поцелуем, сильно придавливая к кевлару и…_

Джокер проснулась в больничной палате. Летучая гадина снова скрылась! Да сколько можно?! Нет сил!

— Нет! Нет, черт тебя дери! Не так! Здесь должна быть ты! Ты обязана! Обязана! — кричала она, выбегая из палаты. На полпути ее скрутило от сильной слабости. Принцесса клоунов оседает на пол.

— Кристина! Да что с тобой? — оказался будто из ниоткуда комиссар Гордон-санитар. — Твою мать… Доктор Крэйн! — окликнул, хватая придурочную за плечи, не давая расшибить лоб о кафель. Та же, зло оттолкнув от себя мед-брата, с осатанинем начала на него кричать, вскинув указательный палец вверх:

— К черту! Ты иллюзия! Все иллюзия! Долбанный мираж, чтоб не пускать меня к тьме! Мне нужно выйти отсюда.

— Доктор Стрейндж, быстрее сюда! — уже нервничая, звал Гордон.

— Надо достать эту чертову Мышь и разорвать ее на части! Ненавижу! — визжала психованная.

— Все будет хорошо, Белл. Тебя никто не обидит, — вместо Стрейнджа подошел Крейн, находящийся ближе от места истерики больной, протягивая блокнот аспиранту.

— Так, вы, держите ее! — кинул он в сторону санитаров, которые сгруппировались вокруг буйной. Белл удерживали. Она же не оставляла попыток вырваться.

— Меня не проведешь, ясно? Вы все иллюзия!

— Мы тебе не враги, Кристина. Тебе плохо. Мы только помогаем, — спокойно рассматривая реакцию зрачков на свет, успокаивал доктор.

— Где Бэтвумен?! — грозно ревела ненормальная.

— Скажите мисс Уэйн, что мы сейчас придем.

Между тем Джонатан Крейн достал свой шприц. Это же Пугало! Он нарочно вводит ее в состояние транса каждую ночь, не позволяя увидеть любимую Летучую Мышь. Джокер зло сощурила глаза.

— Это для твоего же блага, — успокаивал брат-маньяк-противник Бэтвумен из ее снов. В один миг силы Джокер возросли вдвое. Это все ее тьма. Она раскидала санитаров, дала отличную затрещину Пугалу. Бежала от них на крышу, думая при этом: «Я не брошу тебя одну, Бэтс. Даже не пытайся показать мне, что я ничего не могу исправить. Мы будем вместе! Только ты и я!» Кристина встала у края. Есть только один способ.

Половина состава больницы уже оказалась рядом с ней. Первым начал переговоры этот странный Гордон, который почти даже не пытался подойти к ней.

— О-кей, Кристина. Стой спокойно. Сейчас доктор Стрейндж тебе поможет, — качал тот руками в примирительном жесте.

— Кристина, отойди от края, чтоб тебя! — услышал она знакомый и любимый голос. Тут же, не веря себе, обернулась. Что это за ерунда? Прис Уэйн тяжело дышала от быстрого бега. Подобралась к маньячке ближе, чем два санитара и лечащий врач. Может быть, Белл не было бы так страшно, но эти суровые глаза… Их она узнает где угодно.

— Ты… ты не она! — дрожа от ужаса и боли кричала сумасшедшая. Сколько можно уже ее обманывать? Не настоящая!

Бэтвумен разочаровано качала головой, поджимая губы. Но взгляд ее пришивал к месту. У сумасшедшей было точное и чем-то знакомое ощущение, будто напоминание о том, что если сейчас она прыгнет, та ринется за ней следом, чтоб как следует выбить, как из пыльного мешка, всю дурь разом.

— Белл, мы не в бирюльки играем. Свалишься отсюда — умрешь! — продолжал переговоры Джимбо.

— Вы мне все лжете! Не верю! И ты… — ткнув в НеБэтвумен пальцем, прошипела ненормальная.

— Слушай, Кристина, у тебя циклический бред, а мы пытались вывести тебя из него, — наконец-то доковылял до места трагедии профессор Стрейндж.

— Кристина, прошу не делай этого. Давай поговорим. Я знаю, ты ждала меня, — спокойно начала Уэйн, но не в силах удержать отрывистого дыхания.

— Ты просто приманка тьмы! Ты не настоящая! — сделала резкий выпад в сторону говорящего НеБэтвумен сумасшедшая. На мгновенье Белл увидела боль в этих глазах. Знакомую…

— Кристина, пожалуйста, послушай меня. Твоей тьмы не существует. Ты обычный человек. Мой любимый человек… — запнулась не ее Бэтвумен. Джокер нервно дернулась. Мотнула головой. Да не может такого быть! Что здесь происходит? Чего эта копия от нее хочет? Она была эмоционально разбита. Вдребезги. Зачем ты здесь? Я не знаю, кто ты!

— Если ты сейчас прыгнешь, то тебя не станет. А я не могу потерять… Слушай, я больше всего на свете хочу, чтобы ты поправилась, — протянула руку Уэйн. Стараясь еще больше не нервировать, с силой подавляя все больше рвущийся на поверхность страх за чужую безумную жизнь, говорила Уэйн. Глаза сумасшедшей влажно блестели; она вся дрожала.

— Ты же хочешь быть со мной? — нежно, почти усыпляюще, спросила Прис. Принцесса Преступного мира раскрыла глаза от все нарастающей волны узнавания. Она тонула в этом теплом взгляде. Уэйн и Белл напряженно молчали, изображая знаменитую дуэль взглядов героя и злодея, что часто снилась сумасшедшей, теперь уже в реальности — для всех собравшихся. Кристина чувствовала, что где-то ошиблась. Никто на нее так не смотрел в ее жизни. Но ненормальная не хотела предавать свою Мышь. Как же она будет там одна, во тьме?

— Я хочу быть с Бэтвумен! — угрюмо отозвалась Джокер, поворачиваясь спиной; лицом к пропасти. Санитары в ужасе ахнули, но Прис Уэйн не была бы Героем Готэма в сознании сумасшедшей, не будь у ее стопроцентных реакций. Молниеносно подскочив к ней и ухватив за больничную пижаму, рывком потянула на себя, оттаскивая вглубь пространства небольшой крыши; и с силой, для пущего убеждения, вырубила одним ударом.

«Куда тебя вечно несет», — сурово мыслила отнюдь не ночная мстительница, все еще подрагивая от пережитого. Решила, что пора забирать Кристину из психушки. Ей здесь только хуже. С самого начала, как ей начали видеться в кошмарах супер-герои и супер-злодеи, нужно было просто подыграть, показать, как она дорога вечно занятой на работе Уэйн. А не толкать сюда. Чего только стоил тот случай, когда она в ужасе рассматривала Барбару, утверждая, что той нет в живых. Бедняга… Бизнес-леди решила отложить ненависть к себе. Сейчас нужно все исправить. Такого больше повториться не должно. Санитары тем временем подняли больную, собираясь отнести обратно, в палату. Прис направилась за ними следом.

На следующий день, в маскарадном костюме, миллиардер-филантроп забирала домой свою сумасшедшую Клоуншу из психбольницы.

— Можно вас пригласить?

— Бээ-эт-ву-уу-мен! — счастливо, как ребенок, заулыбалась Белл, подавляя сонливость от всех вколотых лекарств, любовно рассматривая Героиню, которую так долго ждала.

— Ну так что? — все так же протягивая руку, с ответной улыбкой настаивала Уэйн.

— Конечно, детка! — нетерпеливо вскочила Кристина, хватаясь за конечность.

Героиня и ее злодейка кружились по приемной в медленном танце. Джокер привалилась к груди своей дамы и чуть ли ни пела. Бэтвумен была спокойна, наслаждаясь объятиями. Она больше не даст ей повода вести себя как дурочке. Санитары и доктора качали головами. Чего только не сделает наследница миллиардов ради любимой сумасшедшей. Ну что тут скажешь?

***

Молодой портье улыбается, просматривая списки приглашенных на прием. Вежлив, осторожен. У него нет подозрений. Oн не умеет читать мыслей. Это очень хорошо. Правдиво. Женщину в красном платье радуют эти наблюдения. Время сегодня, кажется, остановилось. Она не знает, чем занять себя до того момента, когда он обнаружит ее имя. За годы своей жизни она научилась придавать лицу несуществующие эмоции. Сейчас обещает себе, что это не надолго. Всего лишь нужно пробраться через фейс-контроль. Парень долго возится; начинает сомневаться. Нужно дать подсказку.

— Племянница кардинала Рорка, — подмигивает она.

— Вижу. Вы есть в списке, проходите. Будьте, как дома, — ослепительно улыбается он, вскидывая руку в приглашающем жесте.

Она кивает. Проходит вперед и держит улыбку на лице. Принуждает себя так, словно невидимый убийца держит нож у ее горла. Как в тот раз… Каждый шаг словно по битому стеклу босыми ногами. Каждый шаг сегодня — последний. Ей некуда бежать… Сказал как дома. Нет, спасибо. Не стоит. Дом — это самое скользкое преувеличение в ее жизни. Очередное допущение. Внешний вид отражает благополучие. Видимость. Банальная ложь.

— Он заставлял меня. Заставлял, — стонет, когда наконец-то прячется ото всех на балконе. Перед мысленным взором — тысячи изуродованных тел. Там, на ферме. Он говорил молчать. Принуждал. Грозил своей догмой. В последнее время начала сдавать. Его всеядный дружок знатно подъел, помимо женских тел, еще и пропитанные священным писанием мозги. Она точно знает, что он не будет ее слушать. Как и не будет слушать полиция. Ведь никто не хочет искать следов Итана… Шаги наемника за спиной ее почти успокаивают. Может быть, этот парень тоже жертва. Она не может сказать, но продолжать прятаться нет смысла. Он подходит близко. Джентльмен. Предлагает закурить. Поднося зажигалку к сигарете, при слабом огоньке видит истину. Убийце она не нужна. Кажется, он даже не понял. Его правда — деньги. Его правда — выполнить порученное. Может быть, он не скажет… Какая теперь уже разница? 

Правда — слабый изумрудный оттенок глаз в отсветах маленького пламени. Зеленый на красном. Ядовитое сочетание. Ему это не кажется важным. Он здесь не за этим. Может, по случайности столкнется со старым псом лицом к лицу. Может, заметит сходство.

— Только не в одиночестве, — словно загипнотизированная, произносит женщина в красном чуть ли не нараспев услышанные слова, затягиваясь едким дымом. Нельзя тянуть. Постановка собственной смерти не впечатляет… Почти не чувствует, как пуля пробивает грудную клетку. Объятия не приводят в восторг. Она не запоминает поцелуя и тех слов, что шепчет убийца. Рорки отличаются от других людей тем, что при любых обстоятельствах городят ложь. Заставляют заниматься тем же самым свое окружение. Ложь несет власть. Ложь приносит пользу. Пусть случится то, что и с другими. Она разделит их участь, но не будет съедена подобным себе… И запоминает только собственное проклятье, данное при рождении.

Боль — правда. Ложь — у кардиналов и мэров не может быть собственных детей.

Некому будет дать совета игроку Джонни.


End file.
